


Welp, I guess I have feelings now.

by Olibear5



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Logan has a lot of feelings, M/M, makeout, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olibear5/pseuds/Olibear5
Summary: Relationship analysis + icky, complicated human emotions. I really love this ship guys.





	Welp, I guess I have feelings now.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!

They didn't stay together, didn't show any love, didn't wait for light touching. Everything was toxic, desired, rough. One would always leave, the other oblivious of their presence, until the next time. Their relationship required passion and dominance, a fight to the death with little to no aftercare. They didn't share many interests, but their craving for another body took control of small talk. 

Logan was always the first one to leave, leaving Roman a sweaty and panting mess on the bed. They used condoms, of course, Logan insisting the protection was more than necessary. Roman would almost always submit to the clever man, depending on the mood. He would lose the battles of the mouth and touch, slowly giving up his sanity by the hands of this powerful being. Logan gave great pride into punishing the Prince, his calm demeanor gently taking Roman apart as he relentlessly took him to the far edge. 

But today was different.

Logan was furiously writing at his desk, the litany of words scribbled and messy. Feelings were illogical, pleasure was illogical, though the latter could be felt within the rational trait. His frustrated thinking set him on edge, even more than Virgil. His overthinking was interrupted by a knock and cheery voice.

"Hey Kiddo! Just came in to check on ya. Dinner's almost ready." Patton's voice wavered as he noticed Logan's disturbing condition. Dear Patton, too pure and innocent to understand frustrating feelings.

Logan grumbled as a reply, his hand continuing to work the paper with increasing fervor.

"Lo, buddy? What's wrong?" Patton approached the being, a tentative hand on his shoulder. Logan froze, scowling as he turned to glare at him.

"Do not disturb me, Morality."

Logan never called him that. With this, Patton nodded and pulled away.

"I'll have Roman come by and bring you a plate." Patton quickly left, leaving Logan again with his thoughts and guilt.

Roman.

Why Roman?

That stupid...no. You have to stop thinking. He is not worth fussing about. This is simple. Ignore him and act normal.

With this new found plan, Logan got up and straightened his tie, ready to avoid these emotions.

The first person he saw was Virgil, who gave him a slight nod. He nodded back, walking to the table. Patton was talking worriedly to Roman, the royal glancing to Logan.

"Hey, Lo! Thanks for joining us." Logan sat across from them, rubbing his legs calmly. Roman was avoiding his eyes, a finger tapping on the hard wood.

"I am sorry for my demeanor earlier. That was out of character and unexpected. I did not intend to hurt your feelings." Roman looked up, giving him a knowing look. Logan looked to Patton, trying his best to hide the evident blush dusting his cheeks.

"That's alright buddy. I was just surprised, that's all." Logan nodded in understanding, glancing to Roman, the prince's eyes downcast. He was thinking about something.

"Well, dinner's ready, I better go get it." Patton smiled before disappearing into the kitchen and coming back with said dinner. Virgil joined them as they started to eat.

.....

They somehow got here. How did they get here?

Roman groaned as his back was roughly pressed against the wooden door. A fire spread through the area, as well as around his mouth and hips where he was. He didn't want to admit that he was out of breath around this man. His eyes would get sparkly and glazed, enjoying the close and vehement contact. His nerves would light aflame with passion, craving his touch and attention.

Then, the pressure was gone.

Logan pulled away and wiped his mouth, as if Roman had just poisoned him. Roman felt disappointed and confused, pouting at the reasonable trait. 

"What gives Pocket Protector?" Logan's hands landed on his face, hot tears threatening to spill. Roman noticed the change immediately, his eyebrows furrowing. He surged forward, hoping to console the broken man.

"Logan?" Said trait shied away from his lover, clearing his throat and straightening his posture.

"I deeply apologize for my ridiculous behavior. Today was not a...grand day." Roman sighed, stepping forward and placing a hand on his tense shoulder.

"You don't need to apologize Logan. You can talk to any of us, you know that." Logan frowned and looked away, soaking in the details of Roman's room. Roman sighed, stepping closer to him.

"Do you need something to take your mind off of it?" The logical trait looked to him, his eyes disbelieving.

"I do not need anything Roman. I am logic, the strong synonym to reality and knowledge. I am perfectly capable of functionality." Which each phrase Logan stepped closer, intimidation in his glare. Yet, Roman was not deterred.

"Though you are logic, you are not all equations and reality. You are motivation and determination. With these characteristics, you can do and feel anything you want." Logan's eyes let up their flames, looking extremely vulnerable in the dim lighting. Roman was taken aback at the usually dominating man.

"I...I must depart, Roman." Roman stepped in his way of the door, the comforting hand moving to his arm. Logan froze, eyes quickly glancing down before he felt a warmth surrounding him. Strong arms guided him into a tough chest, the embrace feeling safe and real.

"Please tell me what you are so afraid of. I will kill it for you." Logan blushed and shook his head, biting his lip.

"Is it me?" Logan froze again, his eyes shutting tight. Roman was the romantic one, if anyone could tell, it'd be him.

"Logan, do you love me?" Roman pulled away to look at him, proving his suspicions correct.

Logan was avoiding his eyes, his face red and small beads of sweat clinging to his forehead. The sight almost made Roman faint of cuteness overload.

"N-No, I do not. That is impossible." He steps back, nervously looking around for an exit.

"I swear, you're more dramatic than me, Calculator Watch." Roman chuckled. Ligan rolled his eyes and pushed his glasses back up. 

"Alright, I do harbor romantic feelings for you." Roman smiled and approached Logan, threading a hand into the back of his hair.

"I'm glad we feel the same." Logan gaped as the hand pulled at the strands gently, embarrassed at his loss of control. A surprisingly soft kiss was pressed against his lips, the absolute opposite of their normally bruising contact. Logan gave in completely, his hands gripping the fabric in front of him. His tie was lost as nimble fingers swiftly made the article of clothing forgotten. Logan whimpered against the hot mouth, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Roman walked them to the bed, Logan breaking the kiss to speak.

"I want to ride you." Roman grinned at the brave words, nodding and sitting on the bed.

"Come on then."

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write a continuation of the smut? I wouldn't mind it, I was just tired while writing this. Let me know in the comments please!


End file.
